Reading the Percy Jackson Story
by Pjohoo10
Summary: *COMING SOON* When Annabeth finds something unexpected in Percy's cabin she learns things about him that she never knew before. Join her and your favorite Percy Jackson characters on a new kind of adventure that none of them have ever experienced before... going inside Percy's head. Everything is peaceful after Percy defeated Gaea single-handed. The camps are connected by a portal


Annabeth was sitting on Percy's bed waiting for him to get back from Poseidon's palace, to surprise him with a picnic. She saw something sticking out from behind the fountain from Poseidon. Annabeth went over and found a boxed set of five journals in Ancient Greek. She randomly picked one out and it was titled _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ "No way" she muttered. She eyed the journals and picked the oldest looking one, _The Lightning Thief_. While she was examining one of the books the Stolls and Leo opened the door. "What do you guys want?"

"Oh, we were…um…well is Percy around?" Travis stuttered nervously.

"No why?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well…hey what are you hiding behind your back?" Leo asked. Now it was Annabeth's turn to act suspicious "Um…it's nothing".

"Then why are you hiding it" Connor pointed out.

"Um…" Annabeth started to reply, but Leo lunged and grabbed the book from her. "The Lightning Thief", he read, "what the Hades is this?"

"I think these are Percy's journals" Annabeth said pointing to all five journals.

"Wait, like a diary" Travis snickered.

"In a way but I think these are Percy's adventures" she responded.

"Cool, we have to read them" Connor urged.

"No! Absolutely not" Annabeth yelled.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pl…"  
"Fine, meet me at the bunker in 45 minutes" Annabeth gave in so they would stop pestering her. She grabbed the journals and one of Percy's sweatshirts, storming out and hiding the journals in the pocket. The Stolls and Leo grinned mischievously before running out of the cabin.

Line Break

Percy was emerging from the ocean onto the beach. He sighed then started looking for Annabeth. Percy found his wise girl at their little secluded spot they found on the beach. He snuck up on her and hugged her from behind, snapping her out of her reverie "Hey Wise Girl". Annabeth jumped startled but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she said as he sat down beside her.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"I'm just thinking," she said.

"About me," he smirked.

"You wish," she responded smiling.

"Annabeth I have to tell you something," he said nervously.

"What is it Percy?"

"I…well my dad needs me to stay at his palace for some time" he said sadly.

"Why"

"He just wants my help reinforcing the defenses"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, I guess until his palace is secure"

"It's fine Percy, go help your dad"  
"Are you sure because I know you really wanted to spend time together"  
"I'm sure, you'll just have to make up for lost time when you get back" she said. At this Percy grinned and said "Bye Wise Girl".

"Bye Seaweed Brain" she waved goodbye as he walked into the ocean and with one more sarcastic, troublemaker smile he disappeared under the water.

Line Break

After saying goodbye to Percy, Annabeth walked through the woods to get to Bunker 9 when she ran into the Lord of the Wild. "Grover! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be out saving the wild" she exclaimed.

"Annabeth" he bleated "Actually I came back to visit Juniper."

"That's sweet".

He blushed and asked "What are you doing out here".

"Oh…um…I was just heading to Bunker 9 to read" she stammered.

"Why are you going to Bunker 9 to read" he questioned.

"Well…due to the mishaps in aquatic territory which enticed Percy to help…"

"Annabeth!"

"What"  
"English, please in English"  
"Okay, I was waiting for Percy in his cabin and I found a set of 5 journals. Then the Stolls and Leo saw them so now we are going to read them in Bunker 9" she said exasperated.  
"Oh, well I want to join"

"Fine" With that Annabeth and Grover made their way to Bunker9.

Line Break

Annabeth banged on the door, which opened to find Leo with a nervous look on his face. Annabeth and Grover tried to enter but Leo wouldn't move. "What are you hiding Valdez" she accused.

"Nothing" he said hurriedly.

"Move out of the way Leo"

"It wasn't my idea" Leo shouted as Annabeth shoved past him, leaving Grover and Leo to follow in her wake.

"What is going on here" Annabeth yells as she finds the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Jason, Piper, Will Solace, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Nico, Chris, Clarisse and Reyna sitting in Bunker 9 as if they were waiting for her. "Stolls! What is this" giving them a pointed glare.

"Well" Travis started.

"You see" Connor interjected.

"We ran into Chris and Clarisse outside the Hermes cabin, then we ran into Will and Katie at the archery range, which led us to Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper and Thalia, and Nico shadow traveled into us in the woods and Rachel was just here at the bunker waiting for us." Travis finished.

"Come on Annabeth, all of us are probably in it anyways," Thalia added.

"Fine, who wants to read first" Annabeth sighed.

"I will" Thalia said. "_The Lightning Thief_".


End file.
